


Обратная зависимость

by yisandra



Category: Dragon Age: Origins, Halfblood Chronicles - Andre Norton & Mercedes Lackey
Genre: AU, Crossover, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После своей каноничной смерти Валин просыпается в Башне Бдения, в незнакомом мире, в чужой постели. У автора есть свой фанон, и в этом фаноне Валин и Меро были любовниками. Возможен ООС Валина, поскольку мне требуется совершенно конкретный эмоциональный взгляд на события. Магия эльфов слегка подкорректирована для большего соответствия игровому сеттингу. Данный текст написан на фест по заявке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обратная зависимость

**Author's Note:**

> На троне - Алистер и Анора, Архидемона убил Айден. Романтической линии с кем-либо из сопартийцев у него не было. С финала игры прошло 8 лет, Айдену двадцать семь, он - Командор Серых и фактически эрл Амарантайна. Всё что можно сказать о его личной жизни за этот период: "о, вероятно, в каком-то виде она существовала".

***

1.

***

Пробуждение после смерти было лёгким. Простым.   
Неизвестно, какие могучие силы постарались, но первые минуты не были отмечены никакими воспоминаниями, никакими мыслями.

Не было ничего - а потом Валин понял, что уже не спит.

Пробуждение было приятным. Как вознаграждение за долгие лишения, за моральные и физические страдания, за необходимость делать тяжёлый выбор. 

Расслабленность, тепло, покой. Приглушённый утренний свет, запах чистых простыней, чьё-то ровное сонное дыхание рядом, отдалённые звуки жизни - где-то за стенами... Не нужно ничего решать, ни за что отвечать, не нужно напрягаться, из последних сил пытаясь что-то изменить, не нужно больше лезть из кожи вон, чтобы быть хоть чем-то полезным. Всё. Всё закончилось. Он сделал всё что мог - больше, чем мог, больше чем кто-то посмел бы ожидать - для Меро, для Шаны, для всех них. Он убрал с их пути самого сильного и непримиримого врага, подарил им лучшие шансы на победу - ценой своей жизни. 

Он умер - и теперь мог наконец-то отдохнуть...

Пробуждение не было долгим.  
Открыв глаза, Валин непонимающе сфокусировал взгляд на потолке. Его разум всё ещё был девственно чист, память дремала, и он не хотел выяснять, где он, и кто он вообще такой.

Кровать напоминала аналогичные конструкции в старой Цитадели волшебников - крепкое, далёкое от изящества деревянное сооружение, ничем не украшенное. Валин лежал головой на краю широкой подушки, большую часть которой занимал кто-то другой. Одеяло оказалось тонким, летним, но поверх был наброшен шерстяной плед. Что ж, всё, что комфортнее ночёвки в дождливом лесу под кустом, давно уже казалось Валину достаточно удобным.

Он повернул голову и проснулся окончательно.

Рядом с ним лежал незнакомый человек - взрослый мужчина, небритый, со шрамом через всю левую щёку.   
На глазах Валина человек нахмурился во сне, сбился с ритма дыхания, завозился и, наконец, тяжело размежил веки и посмотрел в ответ сонным, но быстро проясняющимся взглядом. 

Во взгляде было подозрение, замешательство и полное отсутствие понимания ситуации. 

Валин сильно полагал, что в его глазах сейчас читается что-то очень близкое.

Рука человека метнулась под подушку, и в следующий миг Валин обнаружил у своей шеи лезвие кинжала из незнакомого сплава.

\- Кто тебя послал? - хрипло спросил человек. Слова были незнакомые, но Валин моментально улавливал смысл, словно под действием лингвистического заклинания.

\- Давай успокоимся, - произнёс он, удивившись тому, насколько привычно-сдержанно и рассудительно звучит его голос, и начал медленно поднимать перед собой руки, как бы демонстрируя их пустоту и безопасность.

Когда его правая ладонь оказалась приблизительно напротив лица человека, в пальцах эльфа вспыхнуло синее пламя.

\- Я опущу руку, если ты опустишь свою, - предложил Валин спокойно. Дипломат до конца.

\- Сначала - ты, - ответил человек в тон. 

...Это было первое утро Валина в Амарантайне.

***

0.

***

Мокрая земля поехала под копытами коня, но умница Радрисс удержалась на краю, перебирая ногами. Валин потрепал лошадь по шее, и повернул в сторону от оврага.

\- Тут не спуститься, - сообщил он Айдену. - Едем в обход?  
Командор со вздохом глянул на небо. Даже сквозь кроны деревьев можно было полюбоваться огромной грозовой тучей, наползавшей с севера.

\- Не доедем, ливанёт, - решил Командор. Естественно, после трёхдневного дождя один "сухой" день сильно ситуации не исправил, так что если гроза застанет их в лесу, переживаний хватит надолго. - Поехали, тут убежище недалеко... если повезёт - успеем.

Валин последовал за ним, не задавая лишних вопросов. Они и вообще за этот день обменялись хорошо если десятком фраз.

Между ними не было ссоры, или чего-то в этом роде. Просто молчать было спокойно и удобно. Ради возможности приятно помолчать с понимающим собеседником, Командор с трудом выкроил себе полностью свободный день, а Валин потащился в мокрый осенний лес, который сам по себе навевал на него не слишком сладостные воспоминания. 

Конечно, такое положение установилось не сразу. Поначалу они очень много разговаривали. Свою историю Валин рассказывал вечер за вечером в течении нескольких дней, постоянно ловя себя на том, что говорит о вещах, в которые не следовало бы никого посвящать. Но Айден слушал, и задавал вопросы, и вероятно, составлял какое-то своё мнение - и это было так уместно, может быть, более уместно чем всё, что случилось Валином за последний год...

Потом были другие вечера, и Айден говорил, а Валин слушал, и задавал вопросы, и постепенно узнавал мир в котором, похоже, ему предстояло прожить оставшуюся жизнь.

Эта мысль его не пугала. Он не стремился вернуться назад.

Смерть закрывает все двери, и Валин знал, что ничего не оставил на той стороне.

***

2.

***

История странного незнакомца, которого Айден обнаружил утром в своей постели, была до того нелепа, что её просто приходилось признать чистой правдой - никто не станет выдумывать такой бред, поскольку - зачем бы?

Конечно, основным аргументом "за" был сам Валин. Он слишком явно отличался от любых виденных Айденом рас - как существо иной породы. Сама по себе эта белая кожа, яркое золото волос и кошачьи зелёные глаза с чутко реагирующими на свет овальными зрачками, вся эта тонкость и изящество, были ещё терпимы, но вкупе с ненарочитой грацией движений и мелодичным, как хорошо настроенный музыкальный инструмент, голосом... нет, это было уже слишком. Неземное существо, никак не вписывающееся в окружающие реалии.

Андерс, приглашённый в качестве эксперта по магии, вошёл, отряхивая дождевую воду с плаща, сразу же оглушительно чихнул и весело пожаловался на безжалостную эксплуатацию со стороны начальства.  
Начальство хладнокровно обрисовало ситуацию:  
\- У меня в спальне существо из другого мира. Утверждает, что эльф и маг. Не знаю, на эльфа не похож совершенно. Разве что на тех, древних. Которые бессмертные.

Андерс обрадовался:  
\- Так вот кто у тебя в спальне бывает! А мы с ребятами уже все головы сломали, размышляя, как же ты умудряешься устраивать свою личную жизнь!  
\- Тебе б такую личную жизнь! - огрызнулся Айден. Впрочем, подумав, добавил. - Хотя нет, обойдёшься...

Для начала Валин (обряженный в одеяло и державшийся с непринуждённым аристократическим достоинством) продемонстрировал благодарным зрителям такой хрестоматийный магический раздел, как наведение иллюзий.

Очертания комнаты смазались, окутались дымкой, сквозь которую постепенно проступили иные стены - бледно-сиреневые, гладкие, исполненные из какого-то камня. Потолок превратился в сплошной светлый плафон, источающий мягкий свет. Исчезли звуки.  
Валин продолжал работать, придавая иллюзии убедительности: в комнате появилась мебель - несколько низких кушеток, так и манящих прилечь, столик, груды подушек на пушистом ковре, устлавшем пол. В одной из стен возникла дверь, ведущая в отчётливо видимый сад. Вернулись звуки - щебет птиц, шорох и шёпот тревожимой ветром листвы, далёкий звон ручья, скачущего по камням. Затем к ним добавились запахи - лёгкий аромат как будто почти выветрившихся благовоний, весенних цветов и мокрой листвы.

\- Что это? - спросил Айден.  
Андерс оглядывался вокруг с настороженным восхищением. Осторожно потрогал кушетку, наклонился и подобрал с пола подушку.  
\- Иллюзия, - пояснил Валин. - В действительности, мы всё ещё находимся в вашей комнате. Вам достаточно твёрдо помнить об этом, чтобы иллюзия утратила значительную часть своей убедительности.  
\- Сделай как было, - скомандовал Айден.  
\- Нет, погоди! - воскликнул Андерс, но Валин уже успел разобраться, кто из двух этих людей главнее, и осторожно рассеял иллюзию.

Не успел Андерс высказать своё огорчение, как Валин вежливо попросил его плащ "на минутку". Заинтригованный и в ожидании дальнейших чудес Андерс послушно отдал эльфу свой насквозь мокрый плащ.

Сначала от ткани начал интенсивно подниматься пар, хотя никаких признаков нагрева не было. Айден хотел было попросить объяснений, но Андерс остановил его. Заклинания Валина явно строились по каким-то незнакомым принципам, но мешать концентрации мага во время работы - всегда чревато печальными последствиями.

Высушенный плащ сменил цвет, став темнее и приобретя отсутствовавший раньше блеск.  
Плащ выглядел отлично, а вот Валин - напротив.

\- Я изменил структуру ткани, - сказал он, протягивая плащ владельцу. - Теперь вода должна просто скатываться с него, как с кожи. Я прошу прощения, но прежде чем продолжить демонстрацию, мне необходимо немного отдохнуть.

\- И много ты такой ткани можешь произвести за раз? - практично уточнил Айден.  
\- Если это делает меня кредитоспособным в ваших глазах, то я произведу её столько, сколько необходимо, - устало произнёс Валин.

Андерс переглянулся с Командором и сказал:  
\- Ну, конечно такая вещь как лишняя склянка лириума - это миф чистейшей воды... Но, думаю, надо делиться с ближними. По крайней мере, помню, мне как-то говорили нечто подобное...

Валин немигающим взором оглядел щедро предложенный лириум и вежливо попросил справку, прослушав которую, в изысканных выражениях отказался, сославшись на то, что неизвестное вещество может оказать на него непредсказуемое воздействие.

\- А как в твоём мире маги восстанавливаются после излишних усилий? - нащупал благодатную тему Андерс.  
\- Если мы не имеем под рукой хранилищ заранее отложенной силы, то стараемся просто побольше спать, - Валин наметил приятную улыбку.

\- Итак, в твоей постели вновь спит существо из другого мира, - заметил Андерс Айдену чуть позже. - Говори что хочешь, но, по-моему, это уже система!

***

Айден был совершенно уверен, что Стражи не поладят с Валином. Тот был слишком чужой, слишком сдержанный и холодный в своей учтивости. Как такому доверять?  
Почему этот вопрос не возникает в его собственном мозгу, Командор старался не задумываться. Может быть, в момент пробуждения они с Валином каким-то непостижимым образом влезли друг другу под броню, и это их связало, заставив испытывать ложное чувство близости?

Достаточно неожиданной оказалась симпатия Андерса.  
\- Ничего не могу с собой поделать! - покаялся маг Командору в приватной беседе. - Он слишком похож на храброго, гордого кота!

Веланна, которая, по идее, должна была возненавидеть Валина с первого взгляда, как жестокую насмешку над всей её расой, почему-то, напротив, смотрела на него как на полубожественную фигуру.

Однако Валин откровенно предпочитал общество Айдена.

***

На третий день Айден зашёл в отведённую странному гостю комнату. Валин стоял у окна, и одежда, выданная ему от щедрот, выглядела совершенно непривычно - изменился не только покрой, но и цвета. Айден точно помнил, что эльфу досталось что-то тёмное, а теперь он был с ног до головы в золотом и винно-красном. Непривычная взгляду Айдена одежда сидела на Валине как специально подогнанная, и выглядел гость в ней просто отлично. О чём, несомненно, знал. Он вообще был в полном курсе эффекта, который производил на окружающих, и воспринимал это со спокойствием многолетней привычки.

\- Тоже иллюзия? - спросил Айден.  
\- Нет, это настоящее изменение, - Валин выглядел слегка утомлённым. Кажется он большую часть времени тратил на магические упражнения, в основном на погляд Стражам, а остальное время спал. - Та работа, которой обычно занимаются женщины, - он позволил себе лёгкую улыбку с намёком на иронию. - У нас считают, что в магии важна только мощь, и мужчин учат в соответствии с этими представлениями. Но я всегда знал, что моя сила может использоваться более тонко, и мне было интересно попробовать. Теперь я ухватил основную суть и вскоре буду готов применить эти знания к живой материи. Примечательно, что наиболее впечатляющим магам-мужчинам, очевидно, не была чужда тонкость. 

\- И что это значит для меня?  
\- Что я могу быть полезен, вероятно.

Тонкость и мощь вместе можно было использовать, чтобы исцелять или убивать - но не только. Также в диапазон возможностей входило и всё, что между. Любые изменения, любые воздействия.  
\- Ты очень опасен.  
\- Все по-своему опасны. Я не причиню неудобств.

Для Валина было очевидно, что он зависим от расположения Айдена - неприятная ситуация, но лучше уж так, чем в одиночестве в незнакомом, не слишком-то гостеприимном мире.

\- Расскажи мне о том месте, откуда ты прибыл, - попросил Айден.

Попросил - но фактически в этой ситуации его просьба была равнозначна приказу.  
Валин удивился, почему его это не задевает - и начал говорить...

***

С помощью иллюзий - не столь плотных и реалистичных как та, первая, Валин иллюстрировал свой рассказ, демонстрируя те места, о которых упоминал, людей, эльфов и полукровок, о которых заходила речь.

Единственным, кого он никогда не показывал, был спутник всех его злоключений, его Тень - Меро.   
На прямой вопрос о причинах, Валин столь же прямо взглянул на Айдена - того уже привычно завораживали овальные зрачки - и произнёс:  
\- Мне пока мало известно об этом мире. В частности, я не знаю многих самых простых вещей, которые кажутся само собой разумеющимися местным уроженцам. Поэтому я избегаю заговаривать о них, чтобы не вызвать неприязненной реакции.

\- Не знаю, к чему ты это сейчас сказал, - ответил Айден. - Но, думаю, после целого мира, где эльфы повально держат людей в рабстве и разводят, как скотину, ты можешь уже не опасаться меня как-то оскорбить, не находишь?

\- Вопросы сексуальных предпочтений часто становятся исключением из правил и причиной недопонимания, - изящно пожал плечами Валин. - Среди моих соплеменников в этих вопросах значение придаётся лишь статусу, соблюдению внешних приличий и возможным последствиям. Допустимы любые извращения... если они осуществляются приватно. Но я пока не знаю, как к подобным вещам относятся в этом краю. Мне лишь не хотелось ненароком вызвать твою неприязнь, признавшись, что Меро Дженнер был, помимо прочего, моим любовником.

Должно быть именно в этот момент мысль, смутно терзавшая Айдена чуть ли не с первого утра, начала обретать форму.  
\- Что ж, в этом, как ты выразился, краю, считается, что кто с кем спит - никого не касается, лишь бы всё происходило по обоюдному желанию. Хотя более приличным, конечно, считается, когда мужчина спит с женщиной, но... по-разному бывает.  
\- У меня были женщины, - впервые Айден увидел на лице своего гостя недвусмысленный румянец смущения. В остальном Валин, как всегда, скрыл свои чувства. - Наложницы отца... и благородные леди свободных нравов. Но это в значительной мере отличается от... Вероятно, всем необходим кто-то, кому можно доверять, и на чьё доверие рассчитывать, - закруглил он тему.

\- Конечно-конечно! - охотно поддержал Айден.

Они ещё немного поговорили о сексуальных обыкновениях двух миров, и только уходя к себе, Айден спохватился, что Меро ему Валин так и не показал.

***

3.

***

Путешествие в Денерим было лёгким и быстрым, всё время стояла прекрасная погода, а разбойников, желающих на свою беду напасть на вооружённый отряд с гербами Серых Стражей, почему-то так и не нашлось.

Алистер разглядывал Валина с нескрываемым детским любопытством, как диковинную птицу из заморских стран. Однако обещанием Айдена присмотреть за этой диковинкой король полностью удовлетворился.

На Анору эльф произвёл очень сильное впечатление своими прекрасными манерами, учтивым обращением и умением вести долгие, ни к чему не обязывающие светские беседы ни о чём. Ничего предосудительного в этой внезапной королевской симпатии не крылось - Аноре просто было приятно в кой-то веке оказаться в обществе кавалера, отвечающего максимальным стандартам.

Затем в Валина вцепились представители Круга и Церкви, чуть не вырывая жертву друг у друга. Однако, ввиду королевского расположения к жертве (а также того факта, что Айден постоянно присутствовал и грозно водил очами), с Валином всё же обходились с позиции презумпции относительной невиновности.  
После длительного, утомительного и тошнотворного расследования, было официально постановлено, что существо, называющее себя В`Касс Валином объективно не принадлежит этому миру, не имея никакой, даже самой косвенной связи с Тенью, и не относясь ни к одному из существующих биологических видов. С точки зрения теории, его действия не могут быть классифицированы как магия, следовательно, наложить на эти действия запрет также не представляется возможным.

Обязательства разъяснить существу, каковы законы этого мира, добровольно взял на себя Командор Серых Стражей.

***

\- Лошади... - Айден потрепал своего гнедого по шее. - У нас они только недавно стали повсеместной реалией. Веришь ли, мир я спасал пешком, - он усмехнулся. - Чуть ноги не стёр до... напрочь.

Они воспользовались отличной летней погодой и устроили себе конную прогулку в окрестностях столицы. Годным предлогом поехать вдвоём было то, что никто из Стражей пока не держался верхом достаточно хорошо.

\- Меня рано посадили в седло, - отозвался Валин. Ему досталась белая кобыла с, кажется, самыми кроткими и красивыми на свете глазами. - Но я всегда старался ездить осторожно. Моя мать в детстве упала с лошади, и так и не повзрослела... умственно, я имею в виду. Я её не знал, но эту историю запомнил. Наперегонки вон до того камня?

Белая кобылка с лёгкостью обогнала гнедого. Валин вслух пожалел, что не может оставить её себе.

Затем они устроили пикник, и Валин рассказывал о существах, которых эльфы создавали, изменяя с помощью магии обычных животных, и о тех неожиданных результатах, которые порой получались.

\- Интересно, а мог бы ты воссоздать вымерший вид? - заинтересовался Айден. - А то у нас грифоньи гнёзда уже пустуют я не помню сколько лет, а это же непорядок...  
\- Не уверен, надо пробовать, - покачал головой Валин. - Но вот это я точно смогу убрать, если хочешь, - он указал на шрам Айдена.

Командор взял его руку и прижал пальцами к своей щеке.

Магия Валина не несла боли. Айден чувствовал только тепло, довольно сильное - ещё чуть-чуть и будет жарковато.

\- Ты смотришь, но не предпринимаешь никаких шагов, - сказал Валин, пока его пальцы медленно скользили вдоль шрама. - Я мог бы проигнорировать твои взгляды, как делаю всегда - это было бы наиболее прилично и безопасно для обеих сторон. Тем более, что находясь на чужой территории, я не могу быть ни в чём уверен. Но я устал от недомолвок, от догадок, которые ведут в никуда. Если ты хочешь что-то мне сказать - скажи.

Он отодвинулся. Айден коснулся своей щеки - никаких признаков того, что здесь вообще когда-то была рана. Покачал головой:  
\- Для некоторых вещей требуется дождаться нужного времени.

Он уже достаточно понимал, как мыслит Валин, чтобы знать - если Айден будет настойчив, Валин согласится на близость с ним, просто потому что сознаёт свою зависимость. Почти наверняка. Но после этого о возможности чего-то большего можно будет забыть.

Айден был очень требовательным человеком. Он всегда хотел чего-то большего. Даже когда заведомо не мог этого получить.

***

Они покинули Денерим через неделю.   
На следующий день наступила осень.

***

4.

***

Дождливая осень в Амарантайне - одна из самых унылых вещей на свете. Хочется пойти в лес и повеситься на первой же мокрой ёлочке.

У Валина мокрые ёлочки вызывали собственные неприятные ассоциации, так что он не стремился покидать надёжные крепостные стены. Решение ехать весной в башню Круга изучать теоретическую магию Тедаса было составлено, озвучено и принято к сведению. Валин проводил вечера, развлекая Стражей магическими упражнениями, сидя в библиотеке или слушая чужие легенды и правдивые истории.

Одежду своих цветов он больше не надевал, предпочитая что-то более нейтральное и менее вызывающее, но всё равно в любом помещении взгляд цеплялся за иномирца как за предельно чужеродную деталь.

\- Должно быть, тебе неуютно здесь, - озвучил как-то Айден. - В Ферелдене. Грубые нравы, грубая пища, грубая мебель и обстановка. Совсем не похоже на то, к чему ты привык.  
\- Я сам отказался от подобающей обстановки, - ответил Валин. - Что толку жалеть о том, чего здесь нет? Лучше сосредоточиться на том, что здесь есть. И если хорошо подумать, то этого окажется вполне достаточно и, может быть, даже больше.   
\- Где-нибудь в Орлее тебе было бы уютнее, - всё-таки сказал Айден.  
\- Тогда я и проснулся бы где-нибудь в Орлее, верно? - поднял бровь Валин.

***

По мере того, как погода портилась, Валин делался всё более сдержанным и углублённым в собственные размышления. О чём он думал, было доподлинно неизвестно, но Айден сильно подозревал, что к Валину вернулись призраки прежней жизни и скреблись теперь в дверь, а он не имел то ли сил, то ли желания сбросить их с порога пинком.

Как-то, войдя в библиотеку Айден застал там весьма неожиданное зрелище.  
На одном из столов сидел незнакомый темноволосый паренёк - босой, в одежде странного покроя - а Валин смотрел на него, обняв себя за плечи, словно мёрз. Он стоял спиной к двери, и вздрогнул, услышав шаги Айдена.

Командор почти сразу сообразил, что незнакомец - иллюзия вроде тех, что Валин показывал ему, только выше по качеству - парень был как настоящий. Присмотревшись, Айден понял, что иллюзия довольно сильно похожа на Валина - такие же глаза, схожие черты лица - только выражение было куда более живое, кожа - смуглее, а уши - не такие острые.

\- Это он? - спросил Айден.  
Сидящий на столе паренёк отвернулся.  
\- Да, - произнёс Валин. Голос его звучал отстранённо, но Айдена это не обмануло. - Меро Дженнер. Обычно никто не видел его таким оживлённым. На глазах посторонних он держался тихо и помалкивал. Меро отлично умел становиться частью обстановки, быть совершенно незаметным. Его называли "Тень Валина". Он и был моей тенью. Компаньоном и слугой, другом, братом, любовником - всем, что было мне нужно, всем, чем я желал видеть его. И это казалось мне правильным. Единственно возможным.

Валин повернул голову и посмотрел на Айдена. В кошачьих зелёных глазах плескалась ледяная усталость, а под глазами залегли тени.

\- В моём мире, - сказал Валин. - Возможность иметь любовную связь, освещённую чем-то хоть немного большим, чем обыкновенная похоть... тем более - возможность получать удовольствие, не следя за своим поведением и не опасаясь получить нож в спину - огромная драгоценность из тех, что мало кому достаются... и ещё реже по-настоящему ценятся. Я взял Меро в свою постель, как только он стал достаточно взрослым, чтобы получать удовольствие от этого занятия. И нам обоим повезло, что он не был против - потому что мне и в голову не пришло спросить его согласия. 

Айден промолчал. Он видел, что Валина что-то грызёт изнутри, и это не того качества заноза, которую можно вытащить усилием со стороны.

Ещё одной причиной молчания была борьба с неуместным желанием коснуться белой шеи Валина - провести пальцами, или, может быть, губами, развязать ему ворот...

\- В том обществе, к которому я принадлежал по рождению, - продолжал между тем Валин, переводя взгляд на иллюзию. Иллюзия качала босой ногой и улыбалась слегка ехидно. - Считается, что чувства неважны, что испытывать, а тем более - демонстрировать их, позволять им влиять на решения - огромная слабость и порок. Детей очень рано учат подавлять порывы и держать эмоции в узде, вести себя подобающим образом. За ослушание наказывают, и часто - довольно болезненно. Это оправданная практика - в мире эльфийских интриг лорд, не умеющий хотя бы убедительно скрывать свой интерес и лгать, очень быстро станет добычей. Подобное воспитание ведёт к тому, что фальшивые эмоции становятся неотличимы от настоящих. И немногие понимают, что тут есть и обратная зависимость - чем сильнее чувства, тем менее мы умеем проявить их так, чтобы быть правильно понятыми... Таимся друг от друга, живём в паутине лжи и условностей, не зная даже, что творится в собственном сердце, не говоря уж о близких. Я только теперь понимаю, насколько был неправ - во многом, очень во многом, почти во всём. Сколько я не дал Меро - из того, что мог, из того, что было необходимо. Я считал, что люблю его - но относился как к части себя, своей руке или ноге, некой неотъемлемой данности, не оставляя за ним права на собственное мнение, собственную волю - и едва он пытался хоть незначительно выйти из этой роли, я, не задумываясь лишней секунды, использовал магию, чтобы вернуть его к привычному образу поведения... Думал, что защищаю его, забочусь о нём - но в действительности всегда заботился лишь о себе. Моя смерть должна была пойти на пользу Меро. Теперь, возможно, ему повезёт встретить кого-то, кто оценит его по достоинству.

\- Не будь дураком, - сказал Айден. - Не знаю, что испытал Меро, когда узнал о твоей, хм, смерти - но вряд ли облегчение. Хватит пережёвывать прошлое, ты ведь сам говорил, что нужно думать о том, что есть, а не о том, чего нет. Ты сделал для него, что мог.

На лице Валина возникла безрадостная улыбка. Он потянулся рукой к своей иллюзии. Меро смотрел на него спокойно и дерзко. Зелёные глаза встретились взглядом с другими, такими же зелёными.

Валин коснулся его, рассеивая иллюзию. Сказал:  
\- Он больше не моя тень.

***

0.

***

\- Раньше здесь жила ведьма, - сказал Айден, заводя коней под навес. Дождь они всё-таки не опередили. - По крайней мере, так я слышал. Ведьму повесили разбойники, устроившие в хижине базу. Ну а потом я получил Амарантайн и повесил разбойников. Так что теперь это моё очень тайное убежище, - он засмеялся. - Сюда я сбегаю, когда начинает слишком сильно тошнить от ответственности. Та ещё развалюха, конечно, но, по крайней мере, тут есть очаг, дрова, какая-то еда и тёплые одеяла.  
\- Я разведу огонь, - сказал Валин.

В отличие от людей-магов из чужого мира, о котором он уже слышал так много, Айден не умел читать мысли - но он знал, о чём эльф сейчас думает. О своих прекрасных соплеменниках высокого рождения и положения, которые даже одеться самостоятельно почитали ниже собственного достоинства. Вряд ли кто-то из них стал бы добровольно возиться с очагом, да и просто смирился бы с необходимостью ночевать в ветхом старом домишке. Валина это забавляло, хотя по его спокойному лицу, конечно, ничего нельзя было сказать. Но Айден знал - и Валин понимал, что он знает.  
Говорить здесь было не о чем.

\- Поленница за дверью слева, - только и сказал Айден. - Корзина с растопкой под столом... кажется.  
Валин кивнул, надвинул мокрый капюшон и быстрым шагом пересёк пространство от навеса до крыльца хижины. На миг остановился, оценивая в дождливом сумраке внешний вид дома. Тот явно был в преклонных летах, но повсюду виднелись следы недавней починки - половина бревен в срубе была намного светлее прочих, крыльцо вообще выглядело новым. Вероятно, Айден самолично занимался ремонтом. 

Сын второго по значительности лорда в стране.

Пользуясь тем, что его лица никто не видит, Валин чуть улыбнулся, и толкнул дверь.

***

Когда Айден вошёл в дом, Валин уже зажёг огонь, хотя того момента, когда в помещении станет хоть немного теплее чем снаружи, нужно было ещё дождаться. Валин, по пояс голый, сидел за столом и сушил свою рубашку, усилием воли собирая воду в капли и испаряя. Со штанами он, надо полагать, уже разобрался.

Айден остановился, глядя на предельно сосредоточенного на своём занятии эльфа. В тот угол, где он сидел, от очага проникало больше неверных теней, чем света, но Айден всё равно не мог оторвать взгляд.   
Слишком красиво, чтобы быть настоящим.

\- Я не нашёл одеял, - произнёс Валин, не поднимая головы.  
\- Они там... в шкафу, - Айден махнул рукой, продолжая смотреть на эльфа.  
\- Тогда возьми их и раздевайся - я высушу твою одежду.  
\- С удовольствием, - честно сказал Айден, с усилием отвёл взгляд и пошёл к шкафу. - Хочешь есть?  
\- Нет, - Валин встряхнул рубашку и набросил на плечи, не застёгивая. Холода он как будто не чувствовал. - Айден.  
\- Да?  
\- Твой плащ.

Айден оглядел себя, сообразил, что действительно ходит по комнате в мокром плаще, и с него уже натекло на пол, ругнулся вполголоса и вернулся к двери. Повесил свой плащ рядом с плащом Валина. Спросил:  
\- Интересно, почему у тебя плащ богаче моего?  
\- Наверное, потому что я - маг? - пожал плечами Валин.   
Айден застонал в притворном отчаянье.

***

Через несколько минут в комнате стало теплее, и Айден, завернувшийся в два одеяла, не особенно мёрз, наблюдая, как Валин сушит его одежду.

\- Есть небольшая надежда, что к утру дождь прекратится, - говорил Айден. - Но действительно небольшая. По крайней мере, будет светлее, чем сейчас - уж на это-то мы может рассчитывать твёрдо.

Валин рассеянно кивнул.

\- Чем займёмся? - стараясь говорить непринуждённо, спросил Айден. Ему совершенно не хотелось ставить себя и Валина в неловкую ситуацию. Пока он ведёт себя пристойно, Валин может продолжать игнорировать его влечение. - Тут выбор развлечений не особенно широк, но можно болтать хоть всю ночь. Например, я, кажется, ещё не рассказал тебе правдивую историю про Лелиану и её ручного нага, который очень сильно нравился моему псу...  
\- Не сомневаюсь, что эта история будет мне очень интересна, - мягко и дипломатично произнёс Валин. - Но прямо сейчас, думаю, я хотел бы просто лечь спать.  
Он поднялся из-за стола и аккуратно сложил одежду Айдена на столешнице.

\- Хм, - ответил Айден, чувствуя себя так, словно сдуру вышел зимой на слишком тонкий лёд. - Ну, здесь только одна кровать - обычно у меня как-то не было нужды в большем. Наверное, мне следует уступить её тебе из соображений гостеприимства.  
\- Гостеприимство - странная и причудливая вещь, - задумчиво качнул златовласой головой эльф. - Особенно учитывая, что ты можешь простудиться и заболеть, а я - нет. Но, в любом случае, не вижу причин, почему мы не могли бы занять эту кровать вместе.

Он подошёл ближе, спокойный и прекрасный, как наркотическая галлюцинация, снял рубашку и оставил её на коленях Айдена.

Командор понял, что должен дать своему гостю последний шанс сдать назад.   
Собрав всю оставшуюся волю в кулак, он сказал:  
\- Здесь не так уж много места. Нам придётся быть очень близко к другу.

\- Я полностью отдаю себе отчёт в этом, - заверил Валин, бросив на человека гордый, даже несколько высокомерный взгляд. Однако Айден почувствовал его смущение и неуверенность, никак не проявлявшиеся ни в выражении лица, ни в интонациях.

Очевидно, Валин понял, что его раскусили, потому что в следующий момент он настойчиво упёрся в грудь Айдена рукой, укладывая его на кровать, и, внимательно глядя в глаза, уселся сверху.

***

\- Ты, кажется, собирался спать?  
\- Я это и делаю. Собираюсь спать с тобой.

Айден не помнил, когда его в последний раз так подробно ощупывали и осматривали. Это даже немного смущало.

\- Ну и как ощущения? - спросил он наконец.  
\- Странно, - светским тоном откликнулся Валин, состояние которого выдавал только предательский румянец. - Я никогда не видел так близко взрослого мужчину-человека. Вы довольно заметно отличаетесь от нас. Кожа плотнее и более выраженной фактуры, намного больше волос... и мышц тоже больше, - его тонкие сильные руки пробежались по груди и бокам подопытного экземпляра, исследуя это самое "больше".  
\- Ну спасибо, естествовед-любитель! - проворчал Айден. - Сам-то ты зато у нас чистое совершенство во всех отношениях. Видимо, чтобы уравновесить мою эээ... альтернативную красу.

Валин заглянул в глаза человеку зелёными кошачьими глазами:  
\- Я вовсе не подразумевал...  
\- Да знаю, - Айден хмыкнул. - Не находишь, что настала моя очередь смотреть и щупать?   
Валин ещё пару секунд продолжал сверлить Айдена пытливым взором, потом сказал:  
\- Конечно.  
И снял штаны.

В общем, Айден мог поздравить себя с верной догадкой - существо из другого мира действительно оказалось физически совершенно во всех отношениях. Айдена эта маленькая победа очень вдохновила.

Похоже, терять инициативу существу не очень понравилось, потому что лёжа на спинке, оно опустило взгляд вниз, хладнокровно оценило готовность партнёра к продолжению общения, и с неуловимыми посторонним признаками нервозности сообщило:

\- Я должен предупредить тебя, что у меня не было любовников-мужчин, за исключением Меро... и мне никогда не приходило в голову позволить ему быть сверху. Поэтому я не вполне уверенно себя чувствую.

От неожиданности Айден засмеялся.  
\- Рад, что тебя это веселит, - сказал Валин, изящно подняв бровь и несколько побледнев.  
\- Извини, - искренне сказал Айден. - Просто... ну, не знаю, какие у тебя представления о человеческой неуёмной похотливости, но нам как бы вовсе не обязательно сразу же делать своё общение НАСТОЛЬКО близким. Это вполне можно отложить до более, хм, располагающих условий, а сейчас ограничиться чем-то более... поверхностным, если ты меня понимаешь.  
\- Понимаю, - выражение лица эльфа смягчилось. Он слегка улыбнулся. - Эта мысль кажется мне в высшей степени уместной и любопытной. В моём мире обычно считают, что если проникновения не было - то акт нельзя считать состоявшимся. Признаться, мне это никогда не нравилось.

\- Ну, - Айден поцеловал чужое плечо, а затем - наконец-то! - прекрасную белую шею. - Тогда хорошо, что мы не в том мире, а в этом, правда?

Валин вздрогнул и неловко обнял его. Сказал:  
\- Да. Это хорошо.

***


End file.
